Team 1-Wordpress
Mehtap AK Sinem Ergan Fatou Diop Although it seems like everyone has a blog today, blogging is not has a very long history. It is less than 20 years old, and the word “blog” was not used until 1999. The first blog was Links.net, created by Justin Hall, while he was a Swarthmore College student in 1994. He started a personal diary and he posted it his web page. In this way, everyone could see his diary. In 1997, online diarist Jorn Barger coins the term “Weblog” for “logging the Web”. The short form “blog” was coined by Peter Merholz in 1999. After a slow start, blogging became popular rapidly. In 1999, according to a list compiled by Jesse James Garrett, there were 23 blogs on the internet. By the middle of 2006, there were 50 million blogs according to Technorati’s State of the Blogosphere report. August 1999 : Blogger rolls out the first popular, free blog-creation service. January 2000:  Boing Boing is born. July 2000 : AndrewSullivan.com launches. 'February 2002: ' Heather Armstrong is fired for discussing her job on her blog, Dooce. “Dooced” becomes a verb: “Fired for blogging.” 'August 2002: ' Nick Denton launches Gizmodo, the first in what will become a blog empire. Blogads launches, the first broker of blog advertising. December 2002 : Talking Points Memo highlights Trent Lott’s racially charged comments; thirteen days later, Lott resigns from his post as Senate majority leader. December 2002 : Gawker launches, igniting the gossip-blog boom. 'March 2003: ' “Salam Pax,” an anonymous Iraqi blogger, gains worldwide audience during the Iraq war. 'June 2003: ' Google launches AdSense, matching ads to blog content. 'August 2003: ' The first avalanche of ads on political blogs. 'September 2003: ' Jason Calacanis founds Weblogs, Inc., which eventually grows into a portfolio of 85 blogs. January 2004 : Denton launches Wonkette. 'March 2004: ' Calacanis poaches Gizmodo writer Peter Rojas from Denton. Denton proclaims himself “royally shafted” on his personal blog. 'December 2004: ' Merriam-Webster declares “blog” the “Word of the Year.” 'January 2005: ' Study finds that 32 million Americans read blogs. 'May 2005: ' The Huffington Post launches. 'October 2005: ' Calacanis sells his blogs to AOL for $25 million. December 2005 : An estimated $100 million worth of blog ads are sold this year. 'January 2006: ' Time leases Andrew Sullivan’s blog, adding it to its Website. 'February 2006: ' The Huffington Post surges to become fourth most-linked-to blog. History of WordPress WordPress was appeared for an elegant. It is personal system and build on PHP and MySQL and licensed under the GPLv2. It commonly is used b2/cafelog. It is a web application, a CMS is used in managing websites and its content. A weblog is that refer to blog. Actually, people can use simply, and do not need to have technical knowledge. People are interactive. Weblog software was quite simplified its usage for everyone. It developed the capabilities and functionalities of an application. Weblog allowed modification and customization through plugins. It means stats dashboards, social networking, photo galleries, gravatars or avatars, follow links and so on. People use more easily through plugins and they create their own site. Wordpress of the first formation emerged in 2001. Michel Valdrighi started b2 cafelog. Matt Mullenweg and Mike Little created WordPress in 2003. Then, Dougal Campbell developed with his friend to WordPress, they created Ping-O-Matic which notifies blog search engines such as Technorati of blog updates. In addition, Plugins are introduced with Version 1.2(Mingus). Six Apart and many of its modified Movable Type pakage and users immigrated to WordPress in 2004. Wordpress contuined to advanced. Theme system and static pages were presented with Version 1.5 (Strayhoen), followed by persistent caching, a new user role system, and a new backend UI Version 2.0 (Duke) in 2005. Autosave, spell check and other new features advanced in Version 2.1 (Ella). Widgets, Atom feed support, and speed optimizations came out in Version 2.2(Getz). Tagging, update notifications, pretty URLs and a new taxonomy system were presented in Version 2.3(Dexter) in 2007. Happy Cog brought out Version 2.5 (Brecker) with a new administration UI design, and he offered the dashboard widget system and the shortCode API. Furthermore, Version 2.6(Tyner) built on 2.5 and it was introduced post revisions and press this. A study was done on 2.5. Crazyhorse prototype was developed and was brought out Version 2.7 (Coltrane). It rebuilt the administrtion UI to enchance usability and make admin tool more customizable. Version 2.7 also included automatic upgrading, built-in plugin installation, sticky posts, comment threading/paging/replies and new API, bulk management, and inline documentstion in 2007. Open Source content management system Market Share Report achieved that WordPress became the greatest brand strength of any open-source content- management systems. Version 2.8(Baker) presented a built-in theme installer and expanded widget UI and API. Also, Veraion 2.9(Carmen) introcuded image editing, a Trash/Undo feature, bulk plugin updating, and oEmbed support in 2009. Version 3.0(Thelonious) was the maor version. It was brought new features. For example, it made custom taxonomies simpler, added custom menu management, added new API’s for custom backgrounds. It was submitted new theme called Twenty Ten and it allowed the management of multiple sites called MultiSite in 2010. Version 3.1(Gershwin) introduced post format and the admin bar. Version 3.2 (Reinhardt) developed more, and brought new features. To give some examples, it made WordPress faster and lighter. It upgraded minimum requirements to PHP 5.2.4 and MySQL 5.0.15 created a new theme called Twenty Eleven. Version 3.3 (Sonny) established WordPress more friendly and began welcome messages and feature pointers to users in 2011. Lastly, today Version 3.4 (Green) introduced the theme customizer and theme previewer. How Blogs turned out to be important social platforms · Everyon'''e can create his own Blog and write about everything he/she wants · Kind of writing a '''diary, to spread (exclusive) news, to share thoughts and ideas, to provide information, private stuff and public stuff, political · Important news sources f.e. during the war in Iran – Blogs aren’t under censorship control and human rights'activists' (Iran, China) and journalists can spread news to the rest of the world without censorship of the government – except the government restricts the internet access that much that even blogging is impossible o popular political Blogger: § Salam Pax – blogged while the Iraq War 2003http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salam_Pax http://newmediapolitics.wikia.com/wiki/File:Event-Industry-Blogs.jpg § http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salam_Pax http://dear_raed.blogspot.com/ http://salampax.wordpress.com/ § Ai Weiwei –his Blog was banned by the Chinese government after he was arrested but was published in German in Germany 2011 (Ai Weiwei: Macht euch keine Illusionen über mich. Der verbotene Blog) His latest project is a parody of the popular video and song Gangnam Style, he changed some moves so that it lokks like he is handcuffed. · The language of blogs is making them a special media, too. Everything started with blogging about someone’s daily life so you could read it like the writer is talking to a friend – political, gossip or fashion blogs are using still this kind of language. Blogs are readable and understandable for everyone, no science language and no complicated sentences – the message is delivered short and clear. ' ' General Examples of influential Webblogs · Huffington Post – Political Webblog http://www.huffingtonpost.com/ o Most influential alternative media in the United States o Links to News and popular blogger/columnists, articles written and links provided by volunteers besides the founders of HP, short summaries providing the most important content, exclusive news, celebrities writing for the HP o first commercial Online-Magazine that had won the Pulitzer Price How activists use blogs http://newmediapolitics.wikia.com/wiki/File:USblog.jpg · organizing protest actions · organizing meetings · providing information · petitions · opinion-forming · exchange of experience · finding kindred spirits · no restrictions (ideal case)